<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Face of Mercy by JellyfishOnACloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669072">The Face of Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishOnACloud/pseuds/JellyfishOnACloud'>JellyfishOnACloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishOnACloud/pseuds/JellyfishOnACloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo refuses to take a life. No one seems to realise that it isn't kindness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Face of Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvo watched as the man who betrayed him screamed in agony, a brand of exile burning into his face. Corvo had screamed like that too, as this very man tried to torture him into a false confession.</p><p>It would have been easier to kill him. He had the opportunity. Poisoning his drink would have been the simplest thing in the world. Even just skewering him and hiding his body on the unwatched balconies.</p><p>But ripping away everything from Campbell, making him live and suffer what Corvo had suffered, that was so much more fitting. So much more satisfying.</p><p>He left the wretch there, slumped in that cold metal vice that served for a chair. He didn't look back.</p>
<hr/><p>When Stanton offered another way of dealing with the Pendleton Twins, even for the extra reward, Corvo was going to refuse. He considered it very seriously. But these were the Pendleton Twins. The bastards that stole Emily, he'd <em>seen</em> them take her, in the Void. His little girl had screamed and fought as these unfeeling brutes hit her and kidnapped her.</p><p>They stole Emily and locked her in a <em>whorehouse</em>.</p><p>He let Stanton's men cut out the twins tongues and ship them off to work themselves to death in their own mine.</p><p>And he was glad.</p>
<hr/><p>He didn't know Lady Boyle.</p><p>It was then that he finally admitted to himself that this wasn't about justice. It was pure, cruel, revenge.</p>
<hr/><p>No one understood. Again and again he stayed his hand, again and again he chose to make them suffer. And he was praised for it. The Hound Pits called him a hero, called him merciful, as though what he was doing was in any way kind.</p><p>He let them think that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>